Life isn't a Fairytale
by Clarissa Hunter
Summary: Lucy is in trouble. Mother murdered and now older brother gone too. Now all of a sudden Lucy is left as heiress to a bankrupt kingdom and has to marry a jerk to save it. Not only that but, romantic feelings are starting to grow on her newly appointed loyal body guard Natsu. What has Lucy gotten herself into? Rated T for Natsu's perverted thoughts.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

"Hurry up Lucy!" A blunette shouted to her blonde haired friend.  
"How about you wait up Levy? You know it's hard for me to run in these stupid dresses!" The blonde shouted back, huffing between words.  
The two girls had been running up a big hill to get to the garden. While Levy was pleasured with a simple sun dress that went down to just her knees, Lucy however was wearing a heavier, more elaborate dress that went to her feet making her trip if she didn't hold the skirt up.  
Levy McGarden was chosen as a companion for Princess Lucy Heartfillia the only daughter of Queen Layla and King Jude's two children. Levy was the daughter of a newspaper tycoon and author who were very close friends with the Heartfillias so, it would seem more than appropriate to pick their only daughter as a companion for Lucy since they were the same age of 10. They also shared the same interests of reading and... Magic.  
Yes, Levy and Lucy were mages. Levy was a solid script mage while, Lucy was a stellar spirit mage(Well DUH for all those fairy tail fans!).  
"Fine! I'll wait at the top" Levy said now standing at the top of the hill.  
"Okay" Lucy said pouting. She started running again but, forgot to hold her dress up making her trip and roll down the hill. "AHHHHHH!" She screamed while rolling down the hill quickly.  
"Lucy!" Levy yelled worriedly running after her.  
Halfway down the hill Lucy knocked someone down with her still rolling down the hair.  
When they finally reached the bottom Lucy sat up holding her head "Ow..." She muttered.  
"Need a hand?" A young boy asked holding out his hand.  
"Yeah, thanks" Lucy said taking the boy's hand pulling herself up. Finally getting a view at the boy, Lucy realized he was probably a year or two older than. When her eyes reached the boys face she couldn't help but, giggle.  
The boy looked at her weirdly "What?" He asked.  
"Pink *giggle* hair" Lucy said trying to stifle her giggle but, failing to keep it in. As the boy looked at her with an annoyed look she couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a full blown fit of laughter which made the boy's eyes narrow even more.  
"It's not pink! It's salmon..." He grumbled as he watched the girl clutch her stomach in her laughter.  
By this time Levy had reached the bottom of the hill and when she saw Lucy laughing and the boy's annoyed look, she understood it immediately. "Hi Natsu" Levy said simply.  
"Hi Levy" Natsu replied giving a nod in her direction while still glaring at the girl.

Levy's POV  
Oh this is bad... Natsu's really sensitive about his hair colour. Good thing Lucy's part of the royal family and she's a girl or else she probably would've been on the ground wrestling with Natsu right now... I looked at the two. Lucy was still laughing and Natsu was still glaring.  
"So have you two met?" I asked trying to stop Natsu from causing trouble or worse being on the end of one of Lucy's 'Lucy kick!'. I cringed at the thought.

Natsu's POV  
Who does this girl think she is?! Sure she's kinda cute but, that's no exc- WAIT A SECOND WHAT ARE YOU THINKING NATSU!? This girl is neither cute nor pretty or really pretty when she's smiling- AGAN NATSU WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BAKKA?!  
While I was having an inner turmoil Lucy was still laughing and I was still glaring. While I was still in deep thought I heard Levy asked "-two met?" Of course not hearing most of what she said I replied "Huh?"  
Levy sighed "I said have you two met?"  
I replied with a "No, who the heck is she?" I muttered the last part.  
I finally looked at the girl from top to bottom. She looked nice I guess... WAIT NO WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?  
Apparently the blonde girl heard me and stopped laughing. Her eyes narrowed and a dark aura was surrounding her. "Well then who the heck are you?" She retorted in a really scary voice.  
I tried to not flinch but, did so anyway. DAMN IT NATSU YOU'RE PROBABLY TWO YEARS OLDER THAN HER! DON'T BE FREAKING SCARED!  
"Well Natsu this Pr-" Levy started but, was interrupted when a blonde boy ran down the hill towards them shouting "NATSU!"  
Oh boy I'm in trouble now as I thought that the girl's aura turned sweet as pie again and a smile lit her face.  
"MICHAEL!" She yelled and ran into my "companion's" arms. Wait wha?  
"Hey Lucy" he replied smiling at her. And then he turned to me...glaring at me and a dark aura surrounding him he growled "NATSU!"  
"Uh oh" I mumbled  
"WHY WERE YOU LATE!?" Michael roared.  
"Cause' that brat knocked into me" I said pointing at the blonde girl. Luigi I think it was? I then felt a darker aura glaring at me. Uh oh...

Lucy POV  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BRAT!?" I screeched running at him. He began to run away and he was fast but nobody and I mean NOBODY CALLS me a brat. So, I chased after him not caring about my dress or that it was un-ladylike.  
We chase around the courtyard and the garden. I would get close but, then he would get a burst of speed. After probably half an hour of chasing I finally caught him.  
"Care to repeat that?" I hissed into his ears. I was grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and I could feel him flinching under my hard glare.  
I saw Levy and Michael who finally caught up to us.  
"Damn Lucy what have you been eating?" Michael asked huffing.  
I let Natsu go and punched Michael in the shoulder answering sweetly "Oh nothing nee-chan"  
"Ow" I heard him murmur.  
"Anyway who's this idiot?" I asked ignoring Natsu's protests.  
"Oh he's my new 'companion since the last one didn't work out" Michael said winking at me. I laughed. It was true the last one did not work out at all.  
Natsu asked "Who's she?"  
"My sister" he simply replied  
"WHAT!?" I swear his eyes were practically popping out of his head! I just had to giggle a bit at his expression.  
"I'm sorry you majesty. It was nice to finally meet you" Natsu mumbled leaning over and taking my hand kissing it. He stood up straight agin with a scarlet blush dusted across his cheeks.  
I blushed and let out a giggle "The pleasure is all mine " I whispered back playing along. He gave me a toothy grin as a reply.  
Levy and Michael looked at each other and then looked at the blushing pair. "You likkke each other" they chorused making Natsu and I blush.  
"Do not.." We both mumbled blushing ferociously.  
"Do so!" Levy andMichael teased.  
"DO NOT!" We yelled back.

And that was the beginning of a loving friendship.

* * *

How was it? Should I continue? About updating, I'm really busy working on both my stories and I'm also busy doing stuff on my vacation. BUT, once I get back from vacation I hope I'll have more time to work on them but, until then I'll rarely update. I also have school coming close and my schedule will be packed! I hope I'll stil have time to work on these projects but, until then Chow!


	2. The Death, The Funeral, and The Comfort

Comfort  
5 Years later...

Crying. Mourning. Sadness. **_Death_**.  
Now let's take a look on our beloved princess Lucy who has grown over the years...

Lucy POV  
HOW COULD THEY BOTH BE GONE!? Those words kept screaming repeatedly in my head. I threw myself on the bed crying and screaming "MICHAEL" into my now drenched pillow.  
"COME BACK! COME BACK!" I wailed "Don't leave me alone" I whispered as I cried myself to sleep.

Natsu POV  
I staggered around the hall to my room. My room was next to Michael's former room. I was going to pack since: One, I was fired, Two, I couldn't stand the sadness and Three -  
"Poor mistress Lucy" A maid whispered to another colleague.  
"She's been locked up in her room all day. She sure is devasted about the young master's death" Another maid whispered back.  
"Well I don't blame her! I mean after her mother died 8 years ago the young master was the only one who could console her and now that he's gone..."  
Without hearing the other maids reply I raced off to Lucy's room. When I got there slammed open the doors.  
"LUCY," I shouted entering the room only to remind myself that I had NO idea whatsoever on what I was going to do to hopefully console her. Oh and I was barging into a teenage girls room with unclear reasons...or at least to her. No biggy right...?  
As I announced my arrival I saw her look up almost immediately.  
" I - um...umm...came to see if you were all right?" I said making it sound more like a question then I intended.  
She got up and ran towards me I stiffened thinking it might of been an attack I closed my eyes ready for a world of pain.  
I felt impact but, I realized it wasn't full force. I opened my eyes and looked down only to see her hugging me and crying on my chest.  
Awkwardly I hugged her back and as time past and she stayed in my arms whimpering our hug became more comforting in a way.  
Her breathing started to moderate out and the last tears fell from her eyes and I realized she fell asleep. As I smiled a small smile I picked her up and carried her to her bed. I wouldn't dare change her into her pyjamas as I would be considered a pervert so, I called a maid in to change her.

The next morning

Lucy POV  
Today was the day of the funeral. I had done enough crying yesterday and I was slightly comforted by Natsu yesterday... I was dressed in the traditional colour of black. My gown being lacy and elaborate was flown and light... Good the weight of depression already was loaded on my shoulders following me everywhere I went and leaving me with absolutely no hope of escape...  
Today was the first time I have seen my father since after my brother two weeks ago. Other than my brothers death there was something else that left me depressed and bitter. I was now the heiress to the Heartfillia throne now.  
My father and I were standing side by side in silence. Tears threatened to fall but, before they let loose I felt a warm hand on my hip. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. I knew who it was my brothers companion and my best friend... It was Natsu the pink haired servant who accompanied by brother starting five years ago and ending the day he died. Why was he here? Up front with my father and I? I had no idea and for this one moment I didn't really care. He was here and that was all that mattered.  
As we reached where my brother would lie for eternity we stopped and my brother was lowered into the ground and he would stay there forever. A sudden wave - no make that a tsunami of sadness washed over me destroying the little peice of composure I had left. My knees grew weak and my eyes over flowed with tears.  
Natsu held me into his chest allowing me to sob into his chest and let out everything I had been keeping in... I just couldn't keep it in. Not for the kingdom, not for my subjects, not for my remaining family... NOT FOR ANYONE!

Natsu POV  
I held Lucy as she sobbed and whimpered into my chest. I knew how hard it must be for her as it was her second family member to die in the span of eight years. no matter how much time passed between the two deaths her feelings could not be lessened so, of course it was better to let out her sorrows now.  
The worst part was that her mother was murdered when she was seven and her brother - although she doesn't know this it was believed that Michael was murdered too...  
As some people think that someone or something (Remember magic is very, very, real which means monsters are also very, very, real!) is plotting against the royal family! So after Michael died or was supposedly murdered the king asked me -more like ordered and then threatened- to be his 'precious' daughter, Lucy, body guard. The old man may not like it but, he has to keep his heiress safe. He asked *coughcough*ordered*coughcough* me to be Lucy's bodyguard and as you can tell I obliged.  
Now my job is to keep her comfortable and safe at all times. I went from loveable companion for her beloved brother to an over protective body guard who won't leave her alone for a second. Oh goody...  
I hadn't realized it but, time had passed and the funeral was half way through already. I figured I should pay attention since it was my former best friend's funeral. I watched as many, many people went up to give speeches about how Michael would've been a wonderful king and all that stuff they say at royal weddings. There would be more private one tomorrow for deeper confessions from servants and everyone. I was going and I believe Lucy was going as well. I don't think that stupid, arrogant, pig-headed, lou- I mean King Jude Heartfillia would not be attending.  
As the funeral finally finished I noticed that Lucy looked really tired so, I took Lucy in my arms and brought her to her room where I lay her down on the bed. She soon fell asleep soundly but, fidgeted in her sleep leading me to believe she was having a nightmare. As she slept I waited for the maid to come and change her into more comfortable sleeping attire. As the maid walked in I excused myself from the room so, the maid could get down to business.  
Once the maid was done I noticed that as she looked at me going in to the room she had flushed cheeks and looked like she was trying to hold in a giggle. To put it in other words she looked embarrassed of some sort. As I went in I realized two things: One, why the maid was acting strangely and that Two, I was in for a world of hurt if Lucy realized I saw her like this.  
Apparently the maid assumed I wouldn't go back in after I went out...Sooooo, I was in a somewhat awkward situation because...well... Lucy was not exactly in the most decent... position. As for her clothing let's just say, they were less than decent. Lucy was dressed in a t-shirt that barely reached her thighs and no she was not wearing shorts much to my practical side's (Yes, Natsu has a practical side *GASP*) dismay but, my um... perverted side's (He's a teenage boy and well... I think you get the gist right?) pleasure... WAIT A MINUTE! Did I really just admit I have a perverted side? DAMN YOU FLAME BRAIN! Now you're using Gray's nickname for you? Damn you Natsu, damn you and that ice prick too...  
I then finally noticed that I was blushing madly. Trying to cool down by taking deep breaths I gave Lucy a quick peck on the cheek but, before I could head towards Lucy's couch I felt her stirring. I quickly jolted up.  
"Natsu is that you?" Lucy asked in a half asleep trance.  
"Yes it's me" I whispered back pulling away.  
Her hand grabbed for my arm quickly "Please don't leave me" she whimpered clutching to my arm for dear life. I have to admit it kinda hurt but, hey I couldn't just push her off. She needed me right now...  
"I won't " I promised kissing her fore head.  
Lucy got under the covers and fell asleep. I let out a breath of relief and headed to her couch so, I could watch her throughout the night as I was her bodyguard after all. I AM so, not some sick pervert... Right?

* * *

And we end this chapter with Natsu wondering if he's a sick person for watching Lucy sleep. What do you guys think? Anyways who do you think our player jerk prince should be? I was thinking Laxus or Sting? Who is a self conceited jerk or at least in the beginning of their debut in the anime... Hmmm. Reviews are appreciated and when the next chapter comes out I will start a poll on who will play the role of jerk of a prince. Again I'm sorry for any mistakes or if you don't like this chapter or I'm not good at writing...Anyways bye for now!  
Yours Truly,  
Clarissa Hunter


	3. Dark Days

Crying, mourning, and grief was what our young princess was right now. But, now there's a new emotion bubbling inside of her. Anger. Anger at her brother. Anger for leaving the kingdom. For leaving his best friend. And more importantly for leaving her. Leaving HER with her Father. Leaving HER with duties she never thought she would ever have to do. Leaving HER to rule a kingdom. Leaving HER to deal with the pain and grief that he left behind. She hated him so, SO much. And she hated herself even more because of that.

Natsu POV

They came in spirts over the past week leading either to my injury trying to stop her or her when she let her rage take control. Lucy emotions were in turmoil. There was grief, anger and hatred all combined in one. It was just to much for the princess to handle by herself or at least stay sane while doing so... To add on to her troubles now upon her shoulders lies a huge responsibility as she is now the last living heir(heiress in her case) to the Heartfillia kingdom.

The servants have postponed the funeral for when she is ready because they felt as if they couldn't have the funeral without her. I'm happy the rest of them think as I do because her highness would be very upset that her... emotions caused her to miss her brother's real funeral.

I heard a slight giggle come from the washroom where Lucy was taking a bath. I walked up,to the door only to hear she was muttering to herself.

"You see this big brother? This is what you did to me. You left me alone with Dad and now you made me do this," Lucy muttered "I'll see you soon so,that I can give you a proper beating but, before that you can watch me slowly bleed until I can't take it anymore... If you actually cared about me then you wouldn't have left me..."

My eyes widened as I slowly realized that she was going to commit suicide.(Yes we can't have Natsu become a genius can we?) I quickly ran in only to find Lucy still in her shower partially dressed -Thank god / Awwww - with a razor at her right thigh. There were seven mildly deep cuts spread across both her thighs.

"Lucy" I whispered worriedly.

"Hi Natsu." She said turning towards me her normally bright and cheerful chocolate brown eyes were dull and lifeless...

"You don't have to do this Lucy - No, wait you shouldn't do this" I said softly

"No, no I have to... Mom is gone, and Michael is too..." Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she said this. "No one loves me... So therefore I am just a of space."

"No you aren't" I said forcefully "I care for you and so do your serv- friends and spirits"

"They would find a new master to love" Lucy replied simply as if it was the most obvious answer on earth. "No one needs me."

"I need you" I said gripping her shoulders making her drop the razor.

"You do?" She whispered.

I pulled her into a kiss only worrying about the consequences seconds into the kiss. Ah well they can send me to hell were my thoughts on the subject. By now Lucywas kissing back before we finally had to pull away for air.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked panting for breath. I caressed her cheek as she gasped for air.

"We should bandage those up" I stated trying to regain control of my emotions. She nodded and flinched as I picked her up. I carried her to her bed and placed her down gently before getting the first aid kit that she kept in her room.

I wrapped the gauze around her thighs thinly so, no one would suspect anything. If her father found out about either things we would both be punished and separated.

I kissed her forehead hugged her resting my chin on the top of her head breathing in the scent of her sweet scent. She smelled like vanilla and strawberries. A sweet comforting smell of my sweet, sweet princess.

I knew things would be pretty awkward between the two of us tomorrow but, I almost didn't care because I had gotten my first kiss and taken Lucy's as well.

I went to the couch and kept my eyes on the princess not worrying about what would happen the next morning.

Lucy POV

I watched discreetly as Natsu sat on the couch watching me as I 'slept' - What a Pervert!-. I can't believe he kissed me! I'm not sure whether to be excited or angry. OH and how will I confront him about it. I could be angry or happy or... Well let's just see what would happen if I was angry so, in an angry case scenario it would probably go like this...

Natsu: "Good morning Lucy"

Me: " Good morning Natsu I'd like to talk about something with you" Smile sweetly

Natsu: "Sure Lucy"

Me: "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU NATSU!? I'M GOING TO F****ING KILL YOU FOR KISSING ME! DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!"

Natsu: "A-aye"

Yeah...no. What about an I don't care attitude...?

"Hey Lucy about last night..."

"You're talking about that kiss last night right...? Whatever Natsu, forget about it. I mean it meant nothing right?"

"Yeah, right."

I could never do that! Besides I'm sure it meant something! Moving on, how about a

seductive attitude...?

Me: "Good morning Natsu" purr seductivly

Natsu: *gulp* "Morning Lucy"

Me: "About the kiss last night...do you want more?"* sit on him and straddle his hips

Natsu: "Um..."

Me: Lean down and -

AAAHHHHHH! No, no no I am not even going to continue that! I don't have the confidence to just outright do it! If I had to be seductive it would have to be very and I mean VERY innocently as if I didn't know what I was doing. It would probably go like this.

Me: See Natsu waking up. Take off shirt and put on a lacy red bra. Go to closet a pretend you're choosing an outfit for the day.

Natsu: Fully wakes ups and looks at Lucy in surprise.

Me: "Oh Good Morning Natsu"

Natsu: "ummm. Lucy can you put on some clothes. Please?"

Me: "Why we used to change in front of each other all the time when we were kids."

Natsu: "But, you weren't as..."

Me: "Are you calling me ugly?" Pout and cross arms under bust.

Natsu: "No it's just..."

Me: Start crying "Then why did you kiss me...?"

Natsu: "Because I love you!"

That's nearly impossible about the love part but, hey it could be worse? Anyways I'm tired might as well get some sleep maybe I'll try that tomorrow. I then fell into a dreamless slumber.

~The next morning~

I yawned and got up. I forget what happened last night... Hm oh well! Seeing as Natsu wasn't up I decided to get dressed. I was in the middle of choosing my outfit in only my underwear when I saw Natsu stirring. I yawned again and went back to choosing my outfit for the day. I was really excited since this was my day off so, I could wear anything I wanted! I saw that Natsu was fully up and staring at me.

"What Natsu?" I asked looking at him.

His right eye twitched. "Would you put on some clothes princess?" He asked his tone quiet. I then noticed his cheeks were tinted pink and now his eyes were avoiding mine.

"I'm wearing clothes" I stated simply. That was technically true as I wasn't naked or anything. Anyways why would he be bothered? I mean he's seen me with less on... -NOW that is a story I don't wan repeated-. Besides we've gone swimming together before.

Natsu POV

WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING WALKING AROUND WITH ONLY HER UNDERWEAR ON!? Sure it's her room but, I sleep here now and she in not supposed to reveal herself like this in front of men! She is not I repeat NOT making this easy for me to contains myself.

After I asked her ever so nicely to put on some clothes she replies with "I'm wearing clothes" I just about cracked. My other eyes started to twitch and I just about wanted to rip my hair out.

"I mean real clothes like a dress or something." I said and became ever so, interested in the leather of her couch.

"Why? Am I ugly?" She whimpered making an ever so, cute pout that almost made me kiss her then and there. She also crossed her arms under her bust accentuating her big and I mean HUGE breasts.

It was hard to look away after I stole a glance at her bra. The only thing keeping Lucy's breasts from being completely naked was her black, lacy, bra. A black. Lacy. Bra.

DAMN IT LUCY WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!

"I'm going into town today want to come with me?" She asked breaking me out of my trance of a daydream.

She had put on some black pantyhose and was now looking through her closet. Apparently she dropped something and bent over to get it. And that's how I fainted in a pile of my own blood.

What a pervert...

* * *

SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! (OMG I'm starting to sound like Aries O.o) For procrastinating on this chapter that is. I didn't mean to! BUT, my muses seemed to come back and gave me a whole lot of inspiration so, that I could finish a good chunk of this chapter on my way to the hotel with my family.(I was returning to Ontario after my trip to P.E.I) Plus I had the trip from Ottawa to Markham because I don't live in Ottawa and we were just staying with my grandparents the day after our P.E.I trip. Also if you have noticed I used "-" this chapter. If you were wondering what I am using them for it's for side note thoughts from the characters. So, yeah. Anyways thank you for reviewing everyone who did! I'm now going to put up that poll on who our prince of jerks will be. Anyways thanks for reading this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!

Yours Truly,

Clarissa Hunter

Kyria Tsukiyo - I totally agree with that but, from the beginning I was thinking of making Sting a possible suitor for Lucy. Plus I don't really peg him for a brotherly love sort of guy or someone who could possibly be compatible with Natsu. Also since I kinda planned onkilling the brother off, lets just say its easier, for me at least, to kill of OC's. And yes Natsu is quite the pervert at the end of chapter two isn't he? Anyways I would like to thank you for reviewing and reading my story!

Sakurayuki (Guest) - Thanks for reading! I'm not sure about who's going to play the part but, it probably would be Sting going by age but, hey! Laxus' kingdom might be richer than Sting's. If I don't get enough reviews telling me who I'll put up a poll and see what I'll do from there. Thanks for reading, reviewing and complimenting!


End file.
